Thanks to the rapid development of wireless communication technology, everyone can be provided with wireless communication services anytime and anywhere. In order to provide wireless communication services, the service providers have installed many base stations to be adjacent to each other between service areas or to overlap each other in some service areas. Since a multitude of base stations are positioned to be adjacent to each other or to overlap each other, the electronic device for wireless communications should perform a handover or cell-reselection according to the movement of a user or a change of environment.
Recently, the organization for standardization of wireless communication methods has researched a hierarchical cell structure, i.e., HetNet, which enables the expansion of indoor coverage at low power costs, improvement of a transmission rate, and integrated services of wired communications and wireless communications. A hierarchical cell structure requires installation of additional base stations and low power nodes to thereby secure a cell radius. However, the excessive increase in the number of base stations and low power nodes may bring about mutual interferences between the base stations and the low power nodes. The electronic device for wireless communications frequently measure the signal power from the base stations, cell-reselection, or handovers due to the increase in the number of base stations in a specific area.